User talk:ElectroChao94
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Biac the Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carefulspoon (Talk) 11:01, December 17, 2012 Hi! Hey, buddy! thanks for the pic! I just got a graphic tablet, so I might be able to do a digital art of your characters. How does that sound? Staticcat (talk) 03:11, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I've been trying to do that, and I have SAI and the program that came with my tablet. Thank's though! Staticcat (talk) 16:22, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Go for it! (that is weird... but cool!) Staticcat (talk) 00:31, June 27, 2013 (UTC) New Fav Track I have now heard my favourite Sonic Song and that is Sonic Youth by Crush 40 I love it after I heard it on the Wiki Home. ElectroChao94 (talk) 12:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I totally agree that crush 40 is the best, and I lked the song, but I think it was their last one. You can get the song free on KHInsider.com. they have free game music, from all games. YOU have fanmail. Yes, YOU. 17:17, July 8, 2013 (UTC) (this is Staticcat) hi *Hi. You forgot to sign.ElectroChao94 (talk) 10:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I give you permission to use any of my characters, and Trail would probably want to be in a comic too ^u^ Statticat (talk) 17:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC) good idea! and trail wants to be in this too :D Statticat (talk) 16:50, August 5, 2013 (UTC) - KiwiDreamweaver I saw you had a request for Chao Garden Chronicles! I think it'd be fun, if you have any ideas, you can just stick 'em on my talk page, and we can discuss. Thanks~ KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 05:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) YOU ARE BEING RECRUITED TO BE AN ADMIN ON A NEW WIKI TO REPLACE THIS ONE YOU ARE NOT OBLIGED TO ACCEPT, BUT THAT WOULD BE GREAT PLEASE SUPPORT THE CAUSE Statticat (talk) 21:32, August 25, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY ON THE WIKI XD!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE ITS BEEN A YEAR???? Staticcat (talk) 14:47, December 17, 2013 (UTC) A.T. 18:00, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I want Energy's story to start at Sonic and Tails story A.T. 18:11, December 22, 2013 (UTC) All zones and I don't want it to be Modern Energy make it Classic Energy A.T. 18:18, December 22, 2013 (UTC) For his powers they are Flaming punch, Lighting smash, and Ice ray A.T. 18:21, December 22, 2013 (UTC) What about forms to? A.T. 18:23, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas A.T. 18:27, December 22, 2013 (UTC) In super form he's yellow in hyper form he flashes the colors of the rainbow A.T. 18:31, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Oops I didn't see the missing letter in it I will fix it i havent seen the wikia mobile site; and merry christmas to you too!!! Staticcat (talk) 02:48, December 24, 2013 (UTC) PS my computer was freaking out and put cap locks as non cap locks and suddenly switched back and it opens a new page every time i click on a link so sorry for being crabby lately XD